


A Sleepless Night

by Darratato



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Ejaculate, Elsanna November Monthly Prompt, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis, I'll learn how AO3 authorship works eventually, My First Fanfic, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Prompt Fic, Romance, Slight Temperature Play, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, What is tagging honestly, Where Are You, g!p elsa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 05:11:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darratato/pseuds/Darratato
Summary: Elsa needs her sister's presence to sleep at night; unfortunately, Anna is out on an errand for a few days. Her desire to feel warm leads to an unexpected surprise.G!P Elsa/Elsa has a penis. NSFW.Submission for the November 2018 Elsanna Shenanigans Monthly Contest. Prompt: Where are you?





	A Sleepless Night

**Author's Note:**

> So the first piece of fiction I write in years is not only for the Frozen fandom, it's Elsanna, and it's also smut. Oh, and Elsa has a penis. Pretty great start, if you ask me.  
> Written for the lovely people in the Elsanna Shenanigans Discord, tumblr, and for any and all Elsanna fans.
> 
> This was actually meant to have a very different start, middle, and ending, but my fingers decided to create this instead. I do plan on incorporating the original idea into this so it will be a multi-chapter fic with fluff and smut and Elsanna love.  
> Thanks for reading, and do check out the other awesome submissions for this month!

 

 

It was another one of those nights.

Elsa couldn’t sleep, not without the comfort of her younger sister nearby, a constant reassurance that she was safe and by her side. The elder had always been plagued with nightmares and fears regarding the younger, especially after the Great Thaw, but this evening was a particularly difficult one, despite the common circumstances.

The day before, Anna had embarked on a short journey to a nearby village, for some quarrel amongst the townspeople regarding supplies for the incoming winter.

Anna was to return tomorrow morning (or this morning, she thought blandly, as she had lain in bed for several hours now and it was surely past midnight,) yet even with such a brief separation, Elsa missed her sister dearly.

She sighed and rolled around in the sheets. The bed always felt too large, too empty whenever someone was missing, Anna had mentioned when she had sat waiting in the study for the queen to finish her duties late at night. Without her sister by her side, Elsa could only agree. They had taken to sharing beds when both had had too many nightmares and too many times had woken up in the middle of the night racing to find the other, hoping that the other was still there, still alive.

Another sigh. The linen smelled like Anna and had absorbed the scents of sunflowers and an earthy, spring-like aroma that only intensified Elsa’s longing and caused her to snuggle more deeply into the sheets. The empty spot in the bed was cold, when it should’ve been warm. Elsa didn’t mind the cold, of course, but the stark contrast in temperature was an even more glaring reminder of what was missing that night.

She rolled over once more, facing the windows, where moonlight streamed in amongst a clear, starry sky. The crisp autumn air seeped through the walls, bringing a soft chill that ghosted over Elsa’s skin. How she wished instead it were her sister’s breath, or her fingers, or her hair, trailing along her arms as they erupted in goosebumps.

She missed her sister’s presence so much.

Just the mere thought of Anna lying in bed with her brought a wave of heat to her body, a welcome change to the frosty temperature. The area between her thighs grew warm, and she blushed at the familiar feeling of her cock slowly hardening. How quick she was to become aroused at the thought of her sister! But she could not help it; her once-familial love for her sibling had developed into those of spouses, of romantic lovers, and as fate would have it, Anna, her beautiful, amazing Anna, had also fallen in love with her older sister.

The sheets loosely covered her body, but she slipped them aside, sighing again as the cold air caressed her bare body. Sleeping in the nude had become a habit for the queen, allowing her to feel free and unrestrained, alongside the convenience when sharing a bed with her lover.

She shifted onto her back and closed her eyes, imagining Anna and her freckles, her smile, her laughter. Elsa’s left hand slowly slid towards her half-hard length, wrapping around its considerable girth. Her cold hand soothed the pulsing heat of her cock, yet she desperately wanted to feel warmer, if only to remember Anna’s own perpetual warmth.

She pumped once, twice, the heat growing stronger, and released a shaky breath. She pretended it was her sister’s hand instead of her own as she increased her speed, moving up and down in a slow yet steady rhythm. Her thumb ran across her head, smearing the forming drops of precum onto the rest of her length. A breathy moan filled the quiet room, and she pumped faster, imagining Anna staring at her in wonder, always so eager to see her older sister pleasured.

Her body was so hot. She could no longer sense the chilly air. Her eyes still tightly shut, all she saw was her sister, all she heard was the sound of her hand slipping along her cock and her small, quiet breaths.

She missed her so much. Only one day and she was reduced to a panting mess.

She gave a small cry as her hips suddenly jerked to meet her hand, pumping faster and harder to match her growing desire. The fire in her groin had spread to her whole being. She felt so warm.

Her hips moved wildly as she neared her release, her thrusts losing rhythm and her breaths growing shorter. Her hand was tight around her cock as she imagined Anna’s lips on her head. Her body tensed up, coiling under the pressure, until it was too much, until she could only see Anna, her Anna-

Elsa exploded.

Her hand kept pumping in short bursts as her orgasm rippled through her, making her dizzy with pleasure bubbling through her veins. She exhaled roughly as thick cum bubbled forth, coating her left hand and dribbling down her length. Opening her eyes to the mess she made, she huffed and once more wished it was Anna that had caused it. She had pleasured herself, but she was still left disappointed. It wasn’t nearly as good as it could’ve been.

Relaxing her body, staring at the ceiling, she lay there, wondering where her sister was, if she was safe, if she ate well, if she-

“Wow, Elsa.”

She jerked her head to the right, sapphire eyes wide open, seeing the object of her thoughts standing there in a thin chemise with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face. Her heart skipped a beat at the sight, mesmerized and lovestruck by her younger sister’s beauty. She had always been beautiful, Elsa thought, even the day she was born.

“A-Anna, I didn’t- when did you- “the queen managed to stammer out amidst a flurry of emotions regarding her sister’s sudden appearance. Surprise, embarrassment, love, confusion, disbelief, wonder, love-

“Oh, no, ignore me. I was really enjoying the show,” Anna said dismissively, waving her hand as she moved to sit on the bed, still smirking at her older sister.

Confusion decided to show itself first. “Weren’t you supposed to arrive tomorrow morning?” she asked, eyes watching Anna slide closer to her, her sister’s hand moving closer to her softening cock, where Elsa still kept a loose grip.

Anna licked her lips, covering Elsa’s left hand with her right. She was so warm, as Elsa had always known her to be, and the elder could hardly be surprised as she felt her arousal grow once more. Her sister was here, and her body knew it, reacted instinctively to it.

“I wanted to be with you as soon as possible. I missed you and thought you’d be asleep, so I readied for bed in my chambers,” Anna whispered as she slid their joined hands together along Elsa’s semen-covered length. Elsa moaned quietly as both sapphire and teal eyes watched the slick movement. It was a sensory overload: her sister’s voice, scent, touch, all together at once when just a few moments ago, Elsa could only imagine them within the haze of lust.

The younger continued, “I tried to be quiet entering your bedroom, but when I saw you like that, I accidentally slipped on the door handle, yet you didn’t even notice.” She laughed softly as she sped up their hands, scanning her older sister’s face and relishing in the way her breaths quickened and those beautiful sapphire eyes dilated to a deep, primal, cobalt hue.

Elsa struggled to listen to her sister’s explanation while also experiencing such intense pleasure; she tried to form a response but only sputtered out a meek “Y-you’re here. You’re really here.”

Her eyes met teal ones, and Anna brought her lips to her queen’s. “I’m here, my love,” she breathed against her mouth. “I’m with you. I love you.” Anna had known why her sister would be awake at this ungodly hour and eagerly gave her the reassurance she needed. No more nightmares. Just love.

Their kisses were relaxed, familiar, and comfortable, while their hands continued to move feverishly, Elsa’s cock throbbing beneath their grip. Elsa broke apart from their kiss and hissed between her teeth as she was edged closer to another orgasm. Her right hand grasped tightly at the sheets as Anna spoke, her voice thick with mutual arousal.

“Elsa. Elsa. You’re so warm,” she gasped out, marveling at her older sister’s beauty. “You sound so good. I love the way you sound.”

Their eyes locked onto each other as Elsa’s moans only grew louder and more erratic with the praise, her breath panting against Anna’s lips. She wanted Anna to be happy and would gladly use her voice any way she desired. Faster and faster their hands pumped her length, their speed aided by the remnants of Elsa’s previous release.

Elsa was in heaven, her wishes answered, her lover next to her in bed, in her rightful place, together. She lost herself in her sister’s vibrant green eyes, so full of life and energy, even though she must’ve been exhausted by the overnight trip back to the castle. Her heart swelled with love at the realization, and she cried out as that familiar pressure swelled in return. She was close.

“Anna, Anna please,” her eyes were wild with lust, and her voice cracked as another wave of pleasure swept through her, “I love you, I missed you so much, please Anna, I need you!” She lost coherency as her voice gave way to desperate, pleading moans. Her hips were moving now, the pleasure so intense she couldn’t control her body anymore. She needed to come. Now.

Anna’s eyes sparkled with mirth, recognizing what her sister’s body wanted, and she quickly moved her head from beside her sister to just above their frantic hands. Her left hand pushed down on Elsa’s hips, preventing them from moving as she pried their joined hands away from Elsa’s weeping cock. She dove down and licked from the base to the head, tasting her sister’s essence and moaning lightly at the copious amount of fluid. Her tongue resting on the tip, Anna’s lidded eyes met Elsa’s piercing gaze; she was certain she looked as flushed as her older sister did. She kept their gaze together as she opened her mouth and took her sister completely.

Elsa erupted immediately, hips vainly trying to move against Anna’s firm hand as she came. The feeling of her sister’s warm wet mouth on her cock and the seductive look in her sister’s eyes were the only things Elsa could process. Her mind was filled with Anna. She was everywhere. She was right here with her. As it was meant to be.

Their hands were still grasped tightly together from when Anna had moved them prior, with Elsa squeezing firmly yet gently amidst the waves of her orgasm. She could never bear to hurt Anna even in the throes of passion. Anna eagerly swallowed her sister’s load; she would never tire of her taste. She would never tire of anything regarding Elsa. With a soft pop, she released her sister’s cock and grinned cheekily at her lover.

“You know I love it when you beg. Your voice is especially wonderful during sex,” Anna teased as she released her hand from Elsa’s and cleaned up the fluids there. It wouldn’t do to waste such a delicious treat. Elsa huffed as she watched Anna’s tongue trailing along her fingers.

“You love anything I do,” she replied, giggling lightly as Anna also cleaned up the fluids remaining on Elsa’s left hand. Anna pecked the back of her hand as though greeting her queen, and the two smiled at one another.

Finally done, Anna snuggled up to her sister and kissed her shoulder. The sisters simultaneously wrapped their arms around the other, Anna’s head fitting perfectly within the crook of Elsa’s neck.

“I’m not tired by the way,” Anna spoke against soft skin, “I had a lengthy nap before dinner so we can do more than just cuddle,” she smiled, squeezing her sister lightly.

Elsa hummed, trailing her fingers along the fabric of Anna’s chemise. “I’m fine with cuddles for now. I really missed you, Snowflake,” she said, tilting her head down to kiss copper hair.

Anna sighed and snuggled even closer to her lover. “I love you, Elsa.”

“I love you too, Anna.”

Content in each other’s arms, they lay there together, bathed in moonlight, their hearts full of love and happiness at being together again. Elsa missed her sister. But she was here now. And so they slept.


End file.
